


Thanksgiving Dinner

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFW and the reader have their version of Thanksgiving dinner and tell what they’re thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving Dinner

Warnings: I don’t think there are any.

Fic:

“Slow down there,” Sam says as Dean unwraps his burger and brings it up to take a bite.

“Why?” Dean asks, the burger mere centimeters from his lips.

“Because it’s Thanksgiving,” you say, “You’re supposed to say what you’re thankful for.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean asks, “There’s so much to be unthankful for.”

“Which is why you can’t take the good things for granted,” you retort.

“Besides, it’s tradition,” Sam adds.

“How is this tradition performed?” Cas asks, joining the three of you at the table.

“It’s easy,” you tell him, “Before we have dinner, “We just go around the table and say something we’re grateful for. So, who wants to start?”

“I will,” Sam says, “Like Dean already said, there’s a lot to be ‘unthankful’ for, but despite all that, I’m grateful for the family I have with me today. Sure, Dean is bonded to me by blood, so I guess he’s family whether I like it or not, but you, Y/N, and you Cas; you’re family too, and I’m thankful for that.”

“Thank you Sam,” you say quietly.

Cas speaks up next. “I am thankful that I’ve regained my grace. That I can help and protect the three of you rather than being a burden.”

“Cas, you were never a burden,” Sam says. You look to Dean, but apparently he’s still not ready to talk, so you take your turn instead.

“I know I haven’t been hunting with you guys for long, but I’m thankful that I met you, all of you,” you say, looking particularly at Dean, your crush, “The three of you welcomed me into your home and your family, and I’m very thankful, for all of that and more.” Sam reaches across the table towards you and squeezes your hand in solidarity. You give him a small smile in return before turning your gaze towards Dean.

“What?” Dean asks, looking at the three pairs of eyes locked on him.

“I believe it’s your turn,” Cas says.

“Fine!” Dean says, “I’m thankful for the three of you and for the fact that we’re all alive despite the crap we’ve been through. There, can I eat my dinner now?” Without waiting another second, Dean bites into his burger, his mouth stuffed with food.

It wasn’t a proper Thanksgiving dinner. You had been on a hunt so the best you could do was some fast food in the privacy of your motel room. When the boys have finished dinner, they lean back in their chairs and discuss the day’s events. You, on the other hand, stand from your chair and move to your hunting bag. Reaching in, you pull out the shopping bag you’d acquired earlier as a surprise.

“What cha got there?” Dean asks, eying the circular shape of the contents in the bag.

“Only one of your favorites,” you tell him, pulling out the pumpkin pie you’d gotten in secret.

“Now there’s something to be thankful for!” Dean says with a wide grin, excitedly reaching for the pie so he can cut himself a slice.

“I thought you’d like it,” you say with a smirk, watching as he pulls a generous slice from the pie tin. After a time, the pie has disappeared and your conversation begins to wind down.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to head off to sleep,” Sam says, stretching before standing from his chair, “We’ve got a lot of driving to do tomorrow.”

“Good night Sam,” you call after him.

“Good night guys,” Sam calls back, leaving you with Cas and Dean. The three of you sit in silence for a moment and you begin to notice Cas staring off into the distance.

“You ok there Cas?” you ask.

“What?” Cas asks, snapping out of his trance, “Oh, yes, it’s, um, angel radio. One of my sisters needs my assistance. Good night.”

“Good night,” both you and Dean respond as Cas disappears in the flap of wings.

“So, I guess it’s just us,” you say, looking across the table to Dean.

“I guess so,” Dean says, almost nervously. You were starting to wonder why Dean had decided to stay rather than going to sleep. “Thanks for the pie,” Dean adds.

“Yeah, no problem,” you answer. There’s a long pause before Dean speaks again.

“You know earlier, how we were saying what we’re thankful for?” Dean questions.

“Well, seeing how my short term memory is still intact, yeah, I remember,” you laugh, and Dean laughs nervously along with you.

“With Sam and Cas around, I - I didn’t exactly say what I wanted to say,” Dean confesses leaning toward you.

“No?” you question, “Then what did you want to say?”

“Well,” Dean begins, “I am thankful for Sam and Cas, and for the fact that they’re alive, but more than anything, I’m thankful for you. My life is a mess, it always has been and it probably always will be, but you make it more bearable. I’m so glad that you came into my life, because you are the one thing that keeps me going. Y/N, I love you.”

“Dean,” you whisper, a blush rising to your cheeks.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while now,” Dean says, “That’s why I asked Cas to leave us alone just now.”

“That was you?” you laugh nervously.

“Yeah,” Dean says, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly.

“Dean?” you whisper, his eyes focus on you like he’s hanging on your every word, “I love you too.” A childish grin spreads across his face and you can’t keep yourself from doing the same. Dean leans across the table and reaches a hand towards you, which you take willingly. His other hand reaches up to caress your cheek.

“I guess I have one more thing to be thankful for,” Dean tells you before leaning in to press his lips to yours.


End file.
